A normal blood circuit used in a hemodialysis treatment is mainly configured to include an arterial blood circuit to which an arterial puncture needle is attached at the tip thereof and a venous blood circuit to which a venous puncture needle is attached at the tip thereof such that a blood purifier such as a dialyzer can be connected to base ends of these arterial blood circuit and venous blood circuit. In the configuration, a peristaltic blood pump is provided on the arterial blood circuit, the blood pump is caused to normally rotate in a state in which both the arterial puncture needle and the venous puncture needle are punctured into a patient, and thereby, blood is collected through the arterial puncture needle. Meanwhile, the collected blood flows in the arterial blood circuit so as to be guided to the dialyzer, then, the blood purified in the dialyzer flows into the venous blood circuit, and the blood returns into the body of the patient through the venous puncture needle such that the hemodialysis treatment is performed.
Here, as the blood pump to which the arterial blood circuit is attached, normally, the peristaltic pump is used. In the related art, the peristaltic pump is equipped with a mounting concave section on which a peristaltically-actuated tube connected to an intermediate portion of a arterial blood circuit is mountable and a peristalsis section which compresses the peristaltically-actuated tube mounted on the mounting concave section in a radial direction and causes the peristaltically-actuated tube to be peristaltically actuated in a longitudinal direction such that a liquid (priming solution, blood, or the like) therein is flowable in the arterial blood circuit (for example, see PTL 1 and PTL 2).
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-425.
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-2388.